All That I Require
by HPfanonezillion
Summary: Finnick and Gale seek some comfort in a difficult time. Nothing much, just a little one-shot set during Mockingjay.


_Author's Note: This is just something fluffy that I wanted to do. Please feel free to review and let me know what you think._

_Happy reading!_

All That I Require

(Is Your Lips on My Mouth)

Fale fanfic

By Danielle Cheri

Gale climbed into the tent after his watch over Peeta with Finnick. Katniss and a few others had the next watch and it was time for them to rest.

Finnick sat on his bed roll looking at a picture in the dim light of his lantern. He sniffed and looked away, wiping his face. He rolled over and covered up, mumbling something Gale didn't hear.

He shook his head and climbed under his own blanket. He didn't bother taking off his boots. He couldn't even remember the last time he took them off. He closed his eyes and begged sleep to take him quickly so he didn't have to hear the muffled sniffs from his tent mate.

Finnick spoke suddenly, "How can you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Watch Katniss in so much pain and not be able to help her."

He rolled onto his back. "How do you know?"

"Because I know what it feels like to see someone you love suffer like that."

"Annie?"

"Yeah." He whispered. "God, if I don't get back…"

"She'll be all right."

"I don't know. Before I left…" He paused. "I've always had someone around to numb the pain when I was away from her."

It took Gale a minute to figure out what he was saying.

"I hated having to give my body away like that, but it wasn't all bad. And I could forget."

"You liked it?"

"Sometimes. Sometimes the body just needs that release. No matter who it's with or for whatever reason." He paused. "I'm a horrible person, right?"

"No." Gale rolled over. "You were with men, too, sometimes, weren't you?"

Finnick looked over to gauge his reaction. "Men sometimes paid pretty well. And Snow liked to make me suffer."

"And did you like it?"

"What are you really asking?"

"If you didn't love Annie…?"

"I don't know." He rolled over. "Some of them were great. Men are sometimes a bit more aggressive. Women are sometimes more passive-aggressive." He moved closer to Gale. "I like it all."

"Would you like some help forgetting?" He asked quietly. There was a tremor in his voice.

"Are you sure?"

"I could use some forgetting myself." He moved closer to Finnick.

"Yeah?" He pressed himself up and kissed Gale softly. He pulled away.

Gale blinked a few times. Then he pushed the other man onto his back and kissed him hard.

Finnick lay there and let Gale kiss him close-mouth for a while before he opened his mouth and darted his tongue out to run across Gale's lips.

Finnick's hands came up and cupped his face. He pushed him away just enough to say, "Open your mouth for me Gale."

He swallowed and nodded. He opened his mouth as they connected again. The more experienced of the two took charge of the kiss. Gale took the front of Finnick's shirt and pulled him up to sit.

Finnick's hands slipped down Gale's back and tugged at the hem of his shirt, slipping his hands under it and sliding them up his back. He raked his nails down Gale's back.

Gale moaned bit down on Finnick's lower lip.

Finnick groaned pulled his head away. He tugged Gale's shirt off over his head. He pushed him back on the ground and pressed his mouth to the other man's neck.

Gale panted and pushed him away. "Wait, do that lower. I don't want questions."

"Right." Finnick trailed kissed and nibbles down Gale's body. He kissed over to his shoulder and bit down.

Gale had to clench his teeth to keep from crying out. He groaned low in his throat as Finnick sucked on his shoulder.

Then Finnick sat up and removed his own shirt. He looked down at the man sprawled on the ground. He smiled and leaned down again, kissed his mouth once more. He started out softly and then became more urgent and insistent.

Gale lifted a shaky hand and rubbed at the bulge in the other man's pants.

Finnick let a whine escape his throat as he pushed himself into the other man's hand. He lifted his head. "Do you want to play?"

"Play?"

"Well, you're the one with your hand in a very intimate area."

Gale quickly took his hand away. "Sorry."

"No, don't be."

"I don't think I can do this. Annie's too sweet. She loves you so much."

Finnick sat back. He rubbed his face. He nodded and picked his shirt up. He slipped it on and then climbed back into his bed roll. "Good night, Gale."

"Yeah, good night." Gale said, putting his own shirt back on and going back to his side of the tent. "I'm sorry."

"No, you don't have to be sorry." Finnick said softly.

"I am anyway." He rolled over and didn't say anything else.

Neither man slept that night.


End file.
